vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Age of Innocence
is the third episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO 1863 — In the aftermath of a clever plan orchestrated by Lily, Damon sets off on a road trip with Bonnie and Alaric in search of leverage they can use against his mother. Meanwhile, Caroline, who is being held hostage by the Heretics, learns some shocking information about Valerie’s past, while Stefan learns a few unexpected details about his own past from Lily. Finally, Alaric turns to Bonnie for her help after coming clean about a secret he’s been keeping. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Guest Starring *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Guest Cast *Todd Lasance as Julian (flashback) *Tim Kang as Oscar Uncredited *Unknown as Jo Laughlin (corpse) Trivia *This is the second 19th century flashback not to feature Katherine Pierce as the events of this flashback are one year (1863) before Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls with nearly 30 vampires. *This is the first episode to have both a flash forward and a flashback in the same episode. *In 2016 New York, Stefan is shown burning his car but before he sets the car on fire he removes his 1863 diary as he decides against burning it. He calls Tyler who doesn't want anything to do with Stefan's problems, but he tells him that his x shaped wound has opened up again and he needs Tyler to get hold of Caroline to warn her as she's not taking his calls. *Oscar reveals that he met Damon in a bar near Gettysburg. PA at Lily's request to see how her sons were doing. Because of a talk with him Damon took leave from his regiment and the next day it was wiped out completely. *Damon in 1863 wanted to desert the Confederate Army is because he didn't believe in what his side was fighting for but didn't because of his father. He also doesn't talk about this part of his life with his friends. *Stefan told Valerie that his father was disappointed in him in that he didn't join his brother Damon in fighting for the South. * It is revealed that Valerie Tulle was the first love of Stefan and that she carried his child which died when she was beaten by Julian before they boarded the ship for Europe transitioned. * Bonnie gets angry when she finds out that Alaric didn't destroy the Phoenix Stone but later she agrees to help Alaric to bring back his wife Jo with that stone. * Valerie kills one of the Heretics named Oscar as he was going to bring back Julian, who is the reason she couldn't reunite with Stefan. This implies the reason Lily wants to find the Phoenix Stone is that Julian is dead and she wants to use it to bring him back. Continuity * Tyler Lockwood was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. ** This is Tyler's first appearance in Season Seven. * Katherine Pierce was mentioned by Caroline. She was last seen in Gone Girl and While You Were Sleeping in Elena's hallucinations. * Stefan's red 1963 Porsche 356B Kramann Coupe was first seen in Season 1's There Goes The Neighborhood. Body Count *Oscar - heart extraction (1st time); killed by Valerie Tulle Behind the Scenes *This is the second episode of the series to feature two special guest stars; Annie Wersching as Lily and Michael Trevino as Tyler. The first was The Walking Dead, featuring Jasmine Guy as Grams and Matt Davis as Alaric. Cultural References *'' '' is Edith Wharton's novel. *'' '' is a Drama/Romance movie released in 1993 based on Edith Warton's novel. *The Battle of Gettysburg is a pivotal battle of the American Civil War by Union & Confederate forces that took place in Gettysburg, PA over 3 days from July 1-3, 1863. *"The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" is book by Dr. Suess. Quotes |-|Trailer= Alaric (to Damon): "What's the plan?" Alaric: "The Phoenix Stone." Bonnie: "We have to destroy it." Oscar (to Damon): "A lot of people want the Phoenix Stone. Mess with it and you end up dead." Caroline (to Stefan): "Keep Damon from killing anymore Heretics." Damon (to Oscar): "I don't care about the stone. I'd like to case you in for something way better." Lily (to Damon): "You will not lay a hand on another member of my family." Damon: "Give me Elena. Maybe I won't kill him." |-|Australian Promo= Valerie (to Stefan): "I'm Valerie Tulle." Stefan: "Stefan Salvatore." Caroline (to Valerie): "What was the deal with you and Stefan?" Valerie: "I was the first love of Stefan's life. I wasn't just some girl to him Caroline." Valerie (to Stefan): "I will find my way back to you. I promise." |-|Webclip 1= Bonnie: "Please tell me I'm not interrupting something." Alaric: "Oh trust me, you're not. What's up?" Bonnie: "It's that Phoenix Stone I touched yesterday. You did destroy it like you promised me... correct?" Alaric: "Why? What happened?" Bonnie: "I just had another vision. A flash of horrified people with x-shaped wounds on their skin and when I opened my eyes, ten minutes had gone by." Alaric: "The stone's gone and.. I..you know...watch it...dissolve in hydrophobic acid." Bonnie: "You're positive?" Alaric: "Honey, the stone's gone." Damon: "Who wants to go to Myrtle Beach?" Alaric: "I'm busy." Bonnie: "Pass." Damon: "Well, that's too bad because Lily made a bunch of phone calls that bounced off the cell towers there and something tells me she's not making plans for her spring break." Bonnie: "Why would Lily send one of her Heretics to Myrtle Beach?" Damon: "Tell you what. You ask him yourself after he's safe in my car's trunk." |-|Webclip 2= Lily: "Good morning Stefan!" Stefan: "What are you doing?" Lily: "I was out... practising my driving and saw an opportunity to work on my parallel parking. Must've run over a nail or something. The streets around here are a disgrace." Stefan: "Listen, you need to tell those spoiled brats living in my house to stop torturing Caroline." Lily: "Of course. As soon as you tell your brother to stop killing said spoiled brats. ''" 'Stefan: "Damon and I aren't speaking right now." '''Lily: "Really?" Stefan: "No idea where he is. Apparently, you did both of us a favor when you told him to leave town." Lily: "Then I will give a lecture to the girls on their manners." Stefan: "Is one of those girls named Valerie Toll?" Lily: "I was wondering when you might put those pieces together. I knew Valerie years before you did. She worked at my TB Ward. After I turned, I took her under my wing. If memory serves me, you didn't meet her until late 1863." Stefan: "How would you know that I met her?" Lily: "Because Stefan... I sent her to you." |-|Inside Clip= Damon: "Where is she!?" Lily: "That's the fun of cloaking spells Damon. She could be right next to you. Or she could be a million miles away." Damon (to Bonnie and Alaric): "Anyone up for an old-fashioned hostage swap?" Alaric: "Does agreeing to go meaning you putting on pants?" Oscar (to Damon, Bonnie and Alaric): "I sense hostility and that's fine. All emotions are...are valid and welcome here." Caroline (to [Salvatore|Stefan]): "Who's Valerie Toll? You wrote about her in your journal from 1863." Valerie: "I wasn't just some girl to him Caroline." Valerie: "You have to move." Stefan: "Excuse me?" Valerie: "Your sad mood is spoiling the fun for everyone." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Age of Innocence Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x03 Australian Promo - Age of Innocence The Vampire Diaries 7x03 Webclip 1 - Age of Innocence HD The Vampire Diaries 7x03 Webclip 2 - Age of Innocence HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Age of Innocence Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD703_Bonnie_Alaric.jpg Tumblr_nvt9miRHfq1qdvxmoo1_540.jpg TVD703_Damon_Bonnie.jpg TVD703_Damon.jpg TVD703_Caroline.jpg TVD703_Caroline_2.jpg TVD703_Valerie.jpg TVD703_Valerie_2.jpg |-|Screencaps= X03-1-Tyler.jpgg 7X03-2-Stefan.jpg 7X03-3-Tyler.jpg 7X03-4-Stefan.jpg 7X03-5-Stefan.jpg 7X03-6-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-7-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-8-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-9-Damon.jpg 7X03-10-Alaric.jpg 7X03-11-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-12-Alaric.jpg 7X03-13-Damon.jpg 7X03-14-Caroline.jpg 7X03-15-Caroline.jpg 7X03-16-Valerie.jpg 7X03-17-Stefan.jpg 7X03-18-LilyStefan.jpg 7X03-19-Valerie.jpg 7X03-20-Stefan.jpg 7X03-21-Valerie.jpg 7X03-22-Stefan.jpg 7X03-23-Valerie.jpg 7X03-24-Valerie.jpg 7X03-25-Caroline.jpg 7X03-26-Valerie.jpg 7X03-27-Caroline.jpg 7X03-28-Valerie.jpg 7X03-29-Lily.jpg 7X03-30-Stefan.jpg 7X03-31-Lily.jpg 7X03-32-StefanLily.jpg 7X03-33-Stefan.jpg 7X03-34-Julian.jpg 7X03-35-Valerie.jpg 7X03-36-Stefan.jpg 7X03-37-Julian.jpg 7X03-38-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-39-Caroline.jpg 7X03-40-Valerie.jpg 7X03-41-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-42-Julian.jpg 7X03-43-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-44-Caroline.jpg 7X03-45-Valerie.jpg 7X03-46-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-47-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-48-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-49-Caroline.jpg 7X03-50-Valerie.jpg 7X03-51-Caroline.jpg 7X03-52-Valerie.jpg 7X03-53-Caroline.jpg 7X03-54-Damon.jpg 7X03-55-BonnieAlaric.jpg 7X03-56-Oscar.jpg 7X03-57-Damon.jpg 7X03-58-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg 7X03-59-Damon.jpg 7X03-60-Oscar.jpg 7X03-61-Damon.jpg 7X03-62-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg 7X03-63-Oscar.jpg 7X03-64-Lily.jpg 7X03-65-Stefan.jpg 7X03-66-Lily.jpg 7X03-67-Stefan.jpg 7X03-68-Lily.jpg 7X03-69-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-70-Stefan.jpg 7X03-71-Valerie.jpg 7X03-72-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-73-Julian.jpg 7X03-74-Caroline.jpg 7X03-75-Valerie.jpg 7X03-76-Caroline.jpg 7X03-77-Valerie.jpg 7X03-78-Valerie.jpg 7X03-79-Oscar.jpg 7X03-80-Damon.jpg 7X03-81-DamonAlaric.jpg 7X03-82-Oscar.jpg 7X03-83-OscarBonnie.jpg 7X03-84-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-85-Damon.jpg 7X03-86-Alaric.jpg 7X03-87-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-88-Alaric.jpg 7X03-89-Lily.jpg 7X03-90-Stefan.jpg 7X03-91-Valerie.jpg 7X03-92-Caroline.jpg 7X03-93-Julian.jpg 7X03-94-Oscar.jpg 7X03-95-Damon.jpg 7X03-96-Oscar.jpg 7X03-97-BonnieAlaric.jpg 7X03-98-Damon.jpg 7X03-99-Caroline.jpg 7X03-100-Lily.jpg 7X03-101-Caroline.jpg 7X03-102-Lily.jpg 7X03-103-Lily.jpg 7X03-104-Stefan.jpg 7X03-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-107-Valerie.jpg 7X03-108-JulianLily.jpg 7X03-109-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-110-Alaric.jpg 7X03-111-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-112-Alaric.jpg 7X03-113-Bonnie.jpg 7X03-114-Lily.jpg 7X03-115-DamonOscar.jpg 7X03-116-Damon.jpg 7X03-117-Lily.jpg 7X03-118-AlaricBonnie.jpg 7X03-119-Caroline.jpg 7X03-120-Stefan.jpg 7X03-121-Stefan.jpg 7X03-122-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X03-123-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X03-124-Oscar.jpg 7X03-125-Valerie.jpg 7X03-126-Oscar.jpg 7X03-127-Oscar.jpg 7X03-128-Valerie.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-08_703_BTS.jpg|Kat Graham August, 2015 2015-08-11_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August, 2015 2015-08-03_23-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Geoff Shotz, Alan Cohen August 3, 2015 2015-08-03_16-57_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashforward episodes